Pre-Dragon War
Following the near-catastrophe of Du Fyrn Skulblaka, the Riders of the Pre-Dragon War era existed in virtual peace and stability for millennia. Nonetheless, the balance of power could shift, and with the arrival of yet more mortal races, conflict was almost inevitable. First Contact Three hundred years after the formation of the Riders, a human ship landed in Surda. The passengers traded goods with the dwarves, who at this time were still dominant in southern Alagaësia. They then departed and on each side of the sea the encounter dwindled to a half-believed folk memory. The Golden Age From their founding in 5305 AC to 7203 AC, the Riders enjoyed a seemingly never-ending reign. Werecats were their companions and familiars and the Riders were unchallenged in Alagaësia save for the minor threat of Urgal attack. The time of the dwarves had passed and, toward the end of the Golden Age clan-strife was common. In the Îdgand Era, Heretic Kings scrabbled to claim Tronjheim's granite throne and the blessing of Gûntera was seldom dispensed at coronations. However, the glorious springtime of the Riders was drawing to a close, and their dominance faltered with the second visit by humans. An Era Ends Palancar, King of the Broddrings, ruled an unstable land. Fleeing the constant wars in their homeland, he and his kindred set sail for Alagaësia, the haven from their distant past. First, in 7203 AC, they landed at what would become Kuasta but then they moved on to Teirm, where he met with the Riders for the first time. They granted his people land in a northern valley which the elves did not occupy. However, Palancar was old perhaps suffering from dementia and in spite of the elvish military might he fought them for more. Three times he attacked, three times the Riders and elves forced him back. His aristocrats secretly made peace with the Riders to end this "Palancar Crisis". A number of crucial events took place hereafter. Thanebrand (or another of his heirs) murdered Palancar, not wishing to wait for his death, and took over the Palancar Valley. Eventually, Thanebrand became the first King of the Broddring Kingdom to rule the realm from Urû'baen. His descendents became the House of Langfeld. The leader of the Riders, Anurin accepted humans into the order in 7206 AC in an attempt to secure peace. The elvish Queen Dellanir was displeased and ordered the Riders to leave Du Weldenvarden. They moved to Vroengard, where they founded the citadel of Doru Araeba. In 7209 AC, the ancestors of the Wandering Tribes reached southern Alagaësia. Finally, the Riders built the watchtower (Ristvak'baen, then Edoc'sil) on Utgard Mountain, to ensure that humans would not start another war. The New Threat The Riders perhaps had grown complacent in their long years of rule. The Palancar Crisis proved that some would have the audacity to stand against them. They would counter the next threat harshly. Ra'zac, human hunters from across the sea arrived in Alagaësia, following their prey. The Riders were swift and (potentially) overly harsh. In the Ra'zac War, virtually the entire Ra'zac race was exterminated. The War of Iron Some time before 7800 AC, a minor dispute over the ownership of iron mines in the foothills of the Beor Mountains flared into a civil war. Humans were pitted against dwarves and dwarf clans fought each other. The Riders resolved the conflict but by now Alagaësia was deeply unstable. The Beginning of the End In 7877 AC, a dragon chose a ten-year-old boy from Inzilbêth as its Rider. That dragon was Jarnunvösk and that boy was Galbatorix. The young Rider was foolish though and strayed into Urgal territory where his dragon was killed. The Riders refused to grant him another, sensing a potential danger. Angered, he corrupted the apprentice Morzan and ordered him to leave the gate to the citadel open, and from there he crept in, killing a new rider and stealing his young dragon (Shruikan), and forced the now emotionally unstable dragon to merge with his mind. He then fled with Morzan. After he had corrupted thirteen riders (the Forsworn) and taught them dangerous Dark magic, he was ready to fight the Riders. The Dragon War was about to begin. Category:Alagaësia